battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits: Resurrection Saga
Battle Spirits: Resurrection Saga is a fanmade series consisting of four sets, by Vilespine with help from Ball. It followed Battle Spirits: LOONAverse Saga, following by Battle Spirits: Apocalypse Saga Sets * Set 07: RE-Genesis * Set 08: Exile * Set 09: Oblivion * Set 10: Recurrence Lore (TBA) New Features Energy and Gridcannon Energy (エナジー) and Gridcannon (グリッドキャノン) are a set of mechanics introduced in Set 07: RE-Genesis, and are the main mechanics of the saga. Energy exists in Magic cards and its effect text are as follows: Energy Energy''' (While in your Shield Zone, the following effect is active):'' █ (Either End Step) Add a core from Void to this card (This card can only hold up to 3 cores, and can't be sent to deck. When this card has 3 cores on it, it is "fully-charged".). █ When exhausted by '''''Gridcannon, by sending all cores from this card to Void, you may immediately activate this card’s Flash effect. █ When leaving your Shield Zone, send all cores on this card to Void. (Note: When an '''Energy' card is flipped face-down, all cores on it are sent to Void.)'' Note that despite cards with Energy can't be sent to your deck when your Life is reduced, they can be sent to deck by effects. Gridcannon While the text of Gridcannon are as follows: Gridcannon: 1 -'' (Effect timing) By exhausting a fully-charged, (Colour/Family/Name, etc.) ''Energy card in your Shield Zone, (Effects). Note: (Rulings upon Shield Zone can be referred to the "Shield-Bearing"-section in Battle Spirits: World War Saga) Unlike most cards in Shield Zone, cards with Energy can't be sent to your deck when your Life is reduced, but instead can be some kind of token holder for repeating their Main/Flash effects by Gridcannon, where the Main/Flash effect can be activated by sending all cores from the exhausted card to Void as the player activates Gridcannon. True Eclipse Advent True Eclipse Advent (真・蝕星煌臨) is the further advanced version of Eclipse Advent (Refer to Battle Spirits: LOONAverse Saga) introduced in Set 07: RE-Genesis, with its effect text as follows: ⚞⚞☼True Eclipse Advent☼⚟⚟ Condition When (Spirits in the Adventing Condition) leaves the field by opposing effects, by banishing your Soul Core, and stack this card from Banished Zone onto that Spirit, it remains on field in the same condition. This effect can only be used once per game. Most cards with True Eclipse Advent are limited to one copy per deck due to its immense power level, and they are banished from deck as the game starts. Immortal Invoke Immortal Invoke (不死降霊) is a Purple mechanic with a mix of Invoke and Immortality introduced in Set 07: RE-Genesis, with its effect text as follows: (Timing) Immortal Invoke: Conditions-(Sides) -'' When your (Spirit in the condition) leaves the field by opposing effects, this card in your Banished Zone can be summoned by paying 2-cost. Afterwards, atttach one of the Spirits leaving the field next to this Spirit face-down as Sacrifice. (When this Spirit leaves the field, discard all its Sacrifice.) Note: (Rulings upon Sacrifice can be referred to the "Invoke"-section in Battle Spirits: LOONAverse Saga) ''Ring-Bearing Ring-Bearing (御環) is a Blue/Yellow mechanic introduced in Set 09: Oblivion, with its effect text as follows: ''Ring-Bearing -'' When your Braved Braves are separated by effects, ignoring the Cost of Braves, if this non-Braved Spirit has the highest Cost among your Spirits, brave all Braves separated onto this Spirit if possible.Category:Work By Vilespine Category:Work By Ball